Fiona Pollick
Fiona Pollick is a 20 year old human from Redix Town. Her prisoner number is D374. Appearance Fiona has a light skin tone, blue eyes, and short green hair with a single bang hanging in front of her nose. Fiona is also rather tall, around 5' 8". Personality Fiona is a self-centered bully, who isn't afraid to remind you that she's the top of the food chain (except for the Sirens of course, and a couple prisoners from around the planet). She's very competitive, and likes to fight even at the expense of putting her unborn brood in danger. History She was born and raised in a loving family, but Fiona was always a troublesome child. She would often get in trouble at school for pulling pranks. Her targets were usually her teachers, simply so she could gain the attention of her classmates. Things only got worse as puberty hit. With new hormones running throug her blood and a set a womanly curves, Fiona couldn't stay away from the boys at her school. Soon she joined a street gang called the Concrete Marauders, and she became notorious for car theft. It also didn't help that she acquired a drinking problem at 17. One night she saw her ultimate target, a bright red top of the line hover car. After easily beating the security system, she hopped in and sped off. Just a few miles up the road however she accidentally ran down a teenage boy as he was walking home late from school. The police found her passed out and drunk in the car after she ran it off the road and into a tree. Some joke that her beer gut saved her better than her airbag did. Fiona was shipped off to Breed Planet after being found guilty in court. Relationships *Demi: At first she thought Demi was just a whiny little girl, but the two have formed a kind of rivalry as fighters. *Shinase: She respects Shinase as a warrior (and only that), and is one of the few people who know that Shinase holds back when she fights. *Zistelle: Fiona thinks that she along with the rest of her kind are weak and worthless. Her reasoning comes from seeing how hard it is for a Xylinx to do much of anything during her last month of pregnancy because of the size of their bellies. *Yui: She pretty much thinks Yui is a few beans short of a casserole. She does value her company, but won't admit to it to save her life. Skills and Abilities *'Tasanju:' Fiona is an expert grappler, and is one of the top 30 fighters. *'High Stamina and Strength:' Thanks to continuously pushing her physical limits, Fiona is strong enough to hold her own against those of larger and tougher species. This skill also helps when she works in the mines as her main source of "income" on Breed Planet. Trivia *Fiona's favorite color is red. *She has a tattoo of a black Chinese dragon across her upper back in the shape of an infinity symbol. *She does not know how to whistle or snap her fingers. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Story Related Characters